A Heart of Gold
by Gamer95
Summary: Launched into the human world through unknown means, Black Gold Saw finds herself rescuing a little boy. She grows attached to him, and decides she wants to adopt him...But can she raise him right?


Black Gold Saw looked around her at the swirling vortex of colors. Well, this was unexpected. She had just tried to use her manipulation skills to transport herself to Chariot's domain, when something pulled her off course. Now she was falling. She attempted to use King Saw to latch on to something, but all that did was generate a huge shock wave, knocking the famed protector of the Otherworld head over heels. 'Great, looks like I have to ride this one out.'

Elsewhere...

Harry James Potter was freezing...It was such a cold winter night, and he had been thrown out in the snow as punishment for not getting all of his chores done [in reality, his cousin had ruined his hard work.]

He was curled in a tight ball, trying to conserve his warmth. Suddenly, he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked to see something crash into a large snow pile, causing a massive eruption of white powdery substance that eventually cleared to reveal a pair of legs poking from the snow.

Black Gold Saw blinked in surprise. What the... What happened? Where did the color go? She paused as she felt something wet press against her face. Water? No... This was snow! Wait if this was snow, then where the hell was she? Quickly realizing her predicament, she began to struggle to get out of the snow.

Harry, for his part, ran to hide behind a tree as the legs began flailing in the air wildly, not wanting to be hurt by the woman attached.

With an explosion of snow, Black Gold Saw ripped herself free of the snowdrift and spun around, assessing the situation. Right away, she felt the presence of multiple humans. 'Of course I get dragged into the human word. Hmm?' She glanced over at a tree. There seemed to be a human over there. Quietly, she crept over and peered around the tree.

She peeked downward, and blinked when she saw the tiniest little thing she had ever seen in her life, trembling in a ball in the snow.

She reached out with a clawed hand, and paused. Someone was coming. Without stopping to think, she dove behind a tiny, metal dwelling and sank into the snow, staying low to the ground.

"BOY GET IN HERE! I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO REALLY PUNISH YOU!" Black Gold Saw poked her head around the metal dwelling and gawked at the fattest human she had ever seen. Said human was also dragging the now obviously injured boy by his hair and into the larger dwelling. The door slammed shut, and she soon heard screams of agony pouring out.

She blinked rapidly for several moments, unsure of how to respond to such a thing happening at first...

Curious, she grabbed King Saw and walked over to the window. Peering inside, she saw something that made her feel unbridled rage. The man was beating the much smaller human, who she now presumed was a child, with some sort of metal tipped whip that would give Dead Master pause. Now, she knew that she wasn't one for fair fights, but this... this was an atrocity. She choke on her breath as she realized that the metal tip was glowing red hot. Enough was enough, she had to stop that man. Gripping King Saw with both hands, she ripped through the wall separating her from the child.

Vernon tensed up at the sound of his wall being shredded apart, and slowly turned to the enraged figure making her way over to him... "Wh-WHAT?! GET OUT! FREAK! MONSTER! ANIMAL!"

Black Gold Saw usually handled things er... fairly diplomatically, but this ma- no, this thing had effectively pissed her off, and there was a reason red was the color of rage. With a pure, animalistic scream, she grabbed the fat man by his nonexistent throat, and threw him against the wall.

Vernon's flab cushioned the fall at least somewhat, but the breath was still knocked from his lungs. He had only time to let out a choked gasp before Saw was upon him with a burning vengeance...

With a savage roar, she swung King Saw and hit him with the flat of the blade, sending him through a few walls. The fat man staggared to his feet and yelled something out before running away. 'I don't think so...' Instinctively, she stabbed King Saw into the air and disappeared for a moment, before popping out of a wall in front of him. He yelled in terror and fell on his grotesque ass. Glaring down upon the obese man, she lifted King Saw above her head, only to jerk back as something white hot slammed into her stomach. Thrown off balance, she collapsed to the ground, to stunned to move.

She blinked in confusion when she finally regained her barings, and then looked down to see a bullet on the ground in front of her. Frowning, she picked it up and looked to see where it came from.

She glanced at the fat man, who was scrambling away from her to a horselike woman. Said woman was holding what looked like a pathetic projectile weapon. SHe rolled her eyes and stalked over to the two of them, who were cowering in fear. Enough playing around. These monkeys were going down now.

"ST-STAY BACK!" Petunia shouted. "I-I-I-I'll shoot again, I swear!"

She just looked at Petunia before ripping the gun from her hands and tying it into a knot. Before she could even scream, Gold pounced and snapped her neck before turning on the fat man. He threw a fist at her, which she easily caught and crushed, smiling sadistically at the man's obvious pain. Adjusting her grip, she threw the man at a wall, followed closely by King Saw. There was a wet thud, and King Saw ripped through his chest like paper.

Gold sighed in relief. That was one problem taken care of...Now she had to deal with the terrified, suffering child...

Where was he anyway? Carefully, she pulled King Saw out of the human and placed it on her back. Slowly, she knelt down and peered under a dresser. 'There you are.' She reached out her hand and frowned when he flinched away 'Oh, right. The claws. Okay... let's try a different tactic.' She opened her mouth, and for the first time in years, she spoke. "Hang on, I'm not going to hurt you." She blinked, surprised at how soft her voice sounded.

'Voice must be a bit rusty...Ah well...' She knelt down by the child's side. "Sooo...Mind if I pick you up?"

She frowned as the child tried to move back even further. Not having the patience of her younger sister, she reached in, and gently picked the child up, ignoring the pitiful attempts to escape. "Shh... Hold up! I'm not going to hurt you!" She held the child closely, large, claw-like hands practically enveloping the tiny boy. Eventually, the child passed out from his injuries and fell still. Slowly, she stood up and walked to the door. She reached out to open it, and paused. Someone else was here... Shielding the child, she jumped back as the door imploded with a red flash.

She landed on one knee, one hand on the ground, holding the child close with one claw, then scowled at the door to see who had done such a thing.

As the dust settled, she was surprised to see an old man pointing a stick at her. Scowling she stood up and swung King Saw in front of her, holding the child in her other arm. "Prepare to die, human. I'm gonna protect this kid from anything that wants to hurt him, and I won't let some crusty old human keep me from doing that!"

Dumbledore gaped at the strange sight before him. A woman in a strange outfit was pointing a giant, serrated sword at him. To complete the image, she was holding the savior of the Wizarding World in her other hand. "Milady, I am going to have to ask you to hand Harry over. I cannot allow you to leave with him."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Gold snarled. "If you move a muscle, I'll cut you right in half, old man!"

The old man seemed to smile and a twinkle came to his eye. He raised his hand and said, /"Expelliarmus."/

"Expelly-what?" Black Gold Saw's eyes widened as a streak of light slammed into her King Saw and ripped it from her hands."What the?"

Gold reacted almost the instant her weapon was out of her hand. With a roar, she lunged forward, and with a swing of her clawed hand, Dumbledore's wand was sliced to splinters, and he now had a sizeable gash in his hand.

Dumbledore apparated a few feet away and flicked his wrist, wrapping the strange woman in ropes, and causing her to drop Harry.

Gold gave a strangled yelp when the ropes enveloped her, binding her from head to toe. She heard a pained cry as the child, Harry, hit the ground.

Dumbledore! That is enough!" There was a sharp crack as a woman in green appeared from thin air. "Can you not see that this er... woman is trying to rescue Harry?" Gold sprang to her feet as the ropes disappeared. She scooped Harry up in her arm and was about to attack the old man again, when the green one got in the way. "Wait! We won't harm you or Harry. We just wanted to see if he was safe!"

Gold scowled angrily. "Yeah right! Why should I trust you?!" She wrapped both arms around Harry, holding him in a tight, protective embrace. "Stay back! I won't let anyone else hurt him! Not that fat bastard, not a walking horse, and not some senile old man!"

McGonagall froze, "You wouldn't be speaking of the residents of this home, would you?"

Black Gold Saw grinned savagely and nodded, "I put the horse down and turned the tub of lard into a shish kebob. And you wanna know WHY I did that?" She gestured to the little boy in her arms. "THIS IS WHY! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO HIM! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO PUT HIM HERE, OLD MAN?!"

Dumbledore swallowed, this was not looking good. "Now, see here, I-"

"Can it, old man!" She shot her hand out, and King Saw flew through the air, narrowly missing McGonagall (who was looking at Dumbledore with pure fury), and landed snugly in her hand. "I am going to KILL YOU!" She stalked forward, ready to rip the old man's head off.

/"STUPEFY!"/ A jet of red light blew past her and slammed into the old man, lifting him up and throwing him into a wall.

Taken aback, the pale woman turned to see that the woman who had stopped him from attacking her was the one who cast the hex on the old man. "...You got a bone to pick with him too, huh?" Gold said, holding the little boy closer.

McGonagall, with her lips set in a thin line and her nostrils flare, was the epitome of rage. "I told him he shouldn't have placed him with those muggles. Oh, if only Lily were here. She would be furious!" Flicking her wrist again, she conjured ropes that bound and gagged Dumbledore.

Gold smirked. "Heh...I think you've got this under control." She turned her attention to the little boy, whom she had put down when she was about to attack Dumbledore. He seemed to have entirely shut down out of fear of his surroundings... "Oh, come here you poor thing." She put the sword on her back again, and scooped the child up. Harry stared back at her mutely, unable to comprehend what was happening. /Oh great. He's turning into Rock.../ She shook her head, and gave him her best smile as she cuddled him close to her bosom, resting his tiny head against her chest. She looked at his face, and noticed that he was actually starting to tear up... "Hey, it's okay, nothing can hurt you now. I won't let it happen." She gently slid the back of a claw under his eyes, wiping away his tears. "Plus, I don't like seeing you in any kind of pain. Physical or emotional."

Harry couldn't stop the tears...They just kept coming...The abuse was taking its toll on him...He let out a choked sob.

She held him close, lightly stroking his hair with her claws. "Shhh... Okay, okay. Let it all out." She grimaced slightly. She was no good at these kind of things, and she was running out of ideas. Heck, she was already out of ideas, this was just improvising!

The moment he heard her tell him to let it out, his emotions broke like a dam. He began to cry and sob his little hard out as she cradled him against her chest, holding him as if he were an infant.

Gold looked down in surprise and panic. She had no idea what to do now. "Er... It's going to be okay?" She lightly pat his back, trying anything to get him to calm down.

"Just hold him." McGonagall offered from the other side of the room before she began laying into Albus. "Follow what your heart feels you should do...as you did when you stepped in to save him."

Instinct huh? That's what Otherselfs did best... Slowly, she sank to the ground, still stroking his head. "Shh... Everything is okay now. I will always protect you..." She continued to whisper in his ear until his crying subsided.

Harry's crying finally gave way to soft sniffles. He realized...the woman holding him was really warm and comfy...and she made him feel safe, and like nothing could hurt him.

"Umm... Excuse me miss, but could you tell me who and erm... /what/ you are?"

The strange girl stood up to her full height and looked McGonagall in the eye. "I am Black Gold Saw, Protector of the Otherworld." The young woman smirked and adjusted her hold on Harry. "And now, I'm also Protector of this kid. And I don't care what anyone has to say about it. He's mine now."

McGonagall smiled, "Well, I believe I can live with that. I just need to contact the Ministry so they can pick Dumbledore up." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose this makes me the Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Gold smirked, then turned her attention to Harry, who was now looking up at her. She could feel the adoration exuding from the expression he was giving her. She took one look at him, and she couldn't help it. She crumbled. The most powerful Otherself in the Otherworld, brought down by one cute face. She hugged him close and lightly kissed his head. "I will always watch over you."

Harry sniffled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you...Th-Thank you so much..." He said softly. She felt something wet on her chest. Looks like he had a few more tears to squeeze out...

She chuckled, "Although, you may want to slow down the waterworks. I didn't exactly pack for an inter-dimensional trip, and I'm pretty sure it's one way." She sighed. "So, it looks like I'll be sticking around this world a bit. Hope you can get used to hanging around me."

Harry looked up at his savior and froze. Were those h-horns? "Are those r-real?" He stuttered, pointing up at the Otherself's dark red horns in a mixture of terror and amazement.

Gold smirked. "Oh, these?" She put a claw around her horns. "Heck yeah they are. Don't let my horns scare you, though. They're just for show. Wanna feel them?"

Harry hesitantly reached out and brushed against the horns, surprised by the smoothness of them. "Why do you have horns?"

Black Gold Saw thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not very sure. Same thing with my hands," she held up one of her claws. "Solid metal up to my elbow."

"Ah yes, We were jus' wondrin' bout tha' ourselves." Gold turned to see a group of red cloaked humans lead by a rough looking human with a strange, revolving eye.

Gold subconsciously tightened her hold on Harry as she looked at these new faces. She turned to McGonagall. "Friends of yours?"

McGonagall nodded, "Miss. Gold Saw, I want you to meet Alastor Moody, Head Auror of the Magical Law Enforcement Department." She turned to the man. "Thanks for coming Alastor. How long will Shacklebolt be able to hold Dolores off?"

"Should be able teh hold 'er off for a'least 15 minutes. We need teh get this lass and Harry out o' here."

Gold frowned. "Umbridge? Who's that? I can take her!"

Alastor turned to her, "Can yeh take on Umbridge and fifty aurors?"

"What the hell is an Auror? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit new here. Oh and to answer that question: Is that all?"

Gold looked thoughtful. "If I could get my sisters here we could probably take 'em no problem..."

McGonagall looked at her sharply. "There are more of you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, there are five of us. Also, it might be best to have them here anyway so I could keep an eye on them. I swear, I am going to kill Dead Master and Rock if they got into another fight."

McGonagall thought for a moment, "I suppose we could speak to Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor. She may be able to summon them from the er... Otherworld?"

Gold blinked. "Really? You can do that too? What CAN'T those weird sticks do?"

McGonagall nodded, "Theoretically it is possible. Especially see as how you ended up here. Although I hazard to guess that their trip will be much less eh... turbulent." Gold frowned remembering her dive into the snowbank. The green clad witch smiled wanly, "If you would hold my arm, we can go to Hogwarts via apparition."

Gold frowned. "Sounds...fun...?"

"I suggest you get ready to fall down hard. First timers don't take the experience too well." She offered her arm out to Black Gold Saw, who took it and tightened her grip on Harry. With a crack the large group of witches and wizards vanished.

'As long as I don't land in another snow pile, I'll be fine.' Gold thought to herself.

It was worse than what the witch had described. It felt as if every molecule was getting forced together, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. With a second crack, the pressure was released and Gold collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

"Whoa, that sucked... Hey, kid...You okay?" She looked down to Harry.

Harry wasn't paying attention to Gold, or any of the wizards, he was looking in awe at the huge room around him. Gold lookup to figure out what was wrong, and froze. This place was HUGE!

Huh...Nice place, huh kid?" Gold commented, holding the little boy closer. "Floor's so shiny I can see myself in it!" She looked around at the huge dining hall, "Kinda reminds me of Dead's place. Only cleaner. A lot cleaner." She chuckled at the thought of having her sisters in the human world. Strength of course, would be used to it, having been there before but the others... well, that would be a sight for sore eyes. "Come on kid, let's go find the babbling professor." Harry looked up at his caretaker and snuggled into her chest, smiling softly. /Well, if I'm gonna go soft, at least it's for a good reason.../ She felt movement behind her and saw McGonagall with a small human woman.

"Ahem... Miss Gold Saw, this is Professor Babbling, she is in charge of Ancient Runes and Ancient Studies. She believes that she may have a way to summon your sisters to this world."

Gold smirked. "Awesome. Can't wait to introduce them to the little guy." She ruffled Harry's hair.

Professor Babbling nodded, "Minerva, I need the tables moved for the summoning circle." McGonagall waved her wand and Banished the tables to the walls. Babbling got to work, using her wand and a piece of chalk to create an intricate summoning circle.

Gold nodded. "Okay, cool. Now what?"

Professor Babbling glared at the Otherself. "Patience young lady." Closing her eyes, she began chanting in Latin.  
/Yellow Beatitudo viridis invidi Aliquam titulo fortitudinis latet, Red Irae, et hyacintho lacrymarum . Alterum me reliquissem prodiret./

The circle began glowing brighter and brighter until a ripping sound could be heard. The light flashed out, and the four otherselfs were standing in the middle of the circle. Dead Master stepped forward. "Well, it's about time you human magi figured out how to summon us."

Gold frowned. "Wait, you were expecting this or something?"

Dead Master cackled, "You forget who you're speaking to Gold-chan. I am the Magi of the Otherworld." She bowed sarcastically in Gold's direcion, only to disappear in a blue flash as Rock blasted her out of annoyance.

Gold groaned. "Rock..." Rock looked at her older sister and simply shrugged.

Chariot giggled, "GOLD-SENPAI YOU'RE BACK!" THe bubbly blond charged Black Gold Saw, only to be crushed under a massive fist.

"Chariot, behave." Strength looked at Gold levelly. "Explain." Gold smiled softly, then gestured to the timid little boy trying to make himself as tiny as possible in her arms. Strength peered at the child curiously. "You have taken a child into your protection?"

"Correct, and nothing anyone can do will stop me. So don't even think about-"

Strength held up one of her massive hands, "Gold, it's fine. I'm more worried about how Chariot's going to react to this human child. We all know how she is. The Otherselfs gave a collective shudder, including Black Rock Shooter. They all felt as if Chariot's 'cute detector' would go off at any moment.

"KAWAII! Oh Black Gold Saw! Where did you get him, can we keep him? Please please please plACK!" Black Rock Shooter and Strength tackled Chariot, whilst Gold protected Harry from Chariot's greedy clutches. Gold sighed and looked down at the little boy.

Harry was looking at the scene with a look of utter confusion. "M-miss Gold Saw? Do you know those people?"

Gold saw sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, these are my sisters..."

Minerva and the rest of the Magi watched the strange proceedings in stunned disbelief. "Umm... Miss Gold Saw, can you get your sisters under control?"

Gold blinked, /Oh yeah.../ "Hey! Would you girls quit it before I get involved?!" Instantly, the four others froze.

"Who's that?" Chariot asked. "Friend of yours, Gold?"

"Ermm... I suppose she is. This is... Minerva... McGonagall?" The witch nodded in confirmation. "Minerva has offered Harry and I sanctuary at this... school." She glared at them. "That means that I want all of you on your best behavior. No fighting unless it is sanctioned by the people in charge here. Even then, keep the destruction to a minimum. Kapeesh?" She was giving Rock and Dead Master the most strict glare. "I'm ESPECIALLY looking at you two, since you're the worst. Chariot's at least happy to do her own thing and Strength is too shy to start fights, but you two are just ridiculous sometimes."

Dead Master sputtered and tried to make a comeback, but froze as Rock put Black Blade against her throat, giving her a clear look that said, /"Shut up and agree or else."/ Dead Master gulped and nodded meekly, "Okay, Gold-Sama..."

"Great. And if any of you scare Harry, I'll kick your ass all the way down the halls. And these are some long halls."

"Um...Why did you bring us here, anyway?" Strength asked, confused.

"Oh right! Two reasons actually. One, I need to keep an eye on you and my farsight doesn't work across dimensions. Two, if a bunch of magic soldiers show up to take Harry, we are taking them down." The other selves stared at their older sister, smirks slowly growing across their faces.

Dead Master's eyes were practically glowing. "Heh heh, these humans won't know what hit'em!"

Gold glared at them, "One other thing. No killing. Some of us may be able to survive decapitation, *cough* Chariot *cough*, but I don't think that the government here would appreciate it."

Dead Master pouted. "But siiiis, death is literally in my naaaame!" She whined.

Black Gold Saw smiled and her eyes glowed dangerously. "Are you implying that you wish to disobey a direct order from me?"

"Hey, listen Miss, 'Protector of the Otherworld', this isn't the Otherworld! You aren't the boss of m- OH I DON"T THINK SO!" Black Gold Saw had pulled King Saw out and was pointing it at her, this caused Dead Master to pull out Death Scythe and summon Ebony and Ivory, her two familiars. Black Rock Shooter, seeing Dead Master with Death Scythe, drew black blade and formed her Rock Cannon. Strength and Chariot, sensing the tension, instantly sank into a battle stance, weapons ready.

Gold was about to attack first, but remembered that the ever-timid Harry was still in her arms, and realized he was trembling from fear of the five women's angered expressions.

Inwardly, she cursed. They were all terrifying him. Sighing she lowered King Saw and turned. "I don't have time for this."

Dead Master smirked, "Aww... Is the queen of the Otherselfs going soft? Is she... afraid to fight?"

Gold froze. "What did you say?"

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve? I guess mummy can't come out to play."

Black Gold saw was deathly still for a moment. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she set Harry on a table. "Cover your eyes child. This is going to get messy." Without warning, she whipped around and slammed Dead Master out a window, following closely, and giving the stunned goth no chance to recover.

The other three women looked out the window, and their reactions to the ensuing beatdown varied. Rock was visibly flinching, Chariot covered her eyes, and Strength let out a soft 'meep' and ran to hide in a corner, never seeing anything so utterly brutal before...

Surprisingly, for the ferocity of her attack, the broken window was the only real damage besides some large gouges torn into the ground. Gold slammed the door open and walked in, dragging an unconscious and brutalized Dead Master in by her horns.

Harry stared in horror. If she did that much damage to someone who knew how to fight, what if she decided to turn on him one day?!

"There. Now that we have settled that little problem,any questions?" Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. She gave a small smile, "Good." She looked over at Harry and flinched at the influx of emotion coming from him. She slowly approached. "Uh...Hey, kid...Sorry you had to see that..." She said softly, kneeling down and scooping him up. "Listen, I know I can be a bit... scary at times, but trust me when I say that I would never EVER harm you." She hugged the trembling child close.

The other three Otherselfs blinked, surprised at this abrupt change.

Harry sniffled and looked up at the tall woman. She grinned reassuringly down at him, then gently planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"See? I'm not THAT scary."

"*cough* Bull *cough*" Gold glared at Chariot, who was looking at her with a sweet, innocent look on her face.

"Dead Master was a warm up." Chariot's eyes widened and she wheeled herself next to Strength as fast as she could. Gold sighed, knowing she had to stop intimidating her sisters, lest Harry get intimidated as well... Rock just shrugged her shoulders and joined her sisters, dragging Dead Master by her feet.

"Now, hopefully we can stop fighting each other for at least a decent period of time. We need to get ready for the Aurors. Strength, I need you and Rock to survey the defensive capabilities of this castle. Chariot, you will be building traps and whatnot. Non lethal of course. And someone tell Dead Master that she will be researching the magics that the Aurors will be using. Erm... When she wakes up of course..."

Rock got a nasty, purple gleam in her eyes and dragged Dead Master out of the castle. Soon after, a splash and an outraged scream could be heard.

Gold rubbed her face with her clawed hand. "What the hell Rock..." Rocksnickered silently, then gestured to Harry, telling her older sister to focus her attention on him. "Right. You have your orders. Move it!" She headed towards the door, intent on exploring the grounds with Harry. Along the way, they passed a soaking wet Dead Master. "Don't fight her. Or you'll deal with me again." Not waiting for an answer, she stepped out on the grounds.

"So..." She said, looking down at the child in her arms. "Feel okay?"

Y-yes Miss Gold Saw." The boy looked around at the expansive grounds of Hogwarts.

"Pretty impressive place." Gold looked around warily. There were to many obstructions to her vision, something she hated. In the otherworld, she used her farsight ability to keep watch over the world. Nothing escaped her sight. In this world, she felt blind and claustrophobic.

Still, she wouldn't deny that these obstructions were at least pleasing to the eyes. The snow was glistening on the ground and trees, the building was impressive, the mountains in the distant vast and impressive.

WHAP! She whirled around as something hit her in the head. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Rock and Strength staring at Chariot, who was holding a ball of snow and grinning. "What did you call this Strength? A snowball fight? Sounds fun."

Strength seemed to shrink in on herself. "Sorry Gold-Senpai, it's something Mato, Yomi, and I did when I lived in Japan..."

Gold sighed. "Well leave me out of it...I'll watch from over here to make sure you don't hurt yourselves."

Strength seemed to light up. "Wait, so we can have a snowball fight?"

Gold rolled her eyes and nodded, "Try not to kill... each... nevermind." Strength had just busted out her extra set of Ogre Arms and formed mega snowballs in each of them. Gold sighed and looked down at Harry. He was...shaking? Huh?

"Are you okay?"

Harry looked up at her. "Just c-cold. It's f-fine."

Gold frowned. Of course, she couldn't feel the cold, so she didn't really wear anything for it, but she didn't like the fact that he was shaking like a newborn Cloaked One. Hang on... That gave her an idea. Quickly, she formed her watering can and allowed a single drop of black liquid to fall onto her red claw. Working quickly, she manipulated the energies in it and formed a small, black cloak with red and gold trim. "Here you go, try this on."

Grateful, Harry slipped on the cloak, smiling happily at the warmth flowing through his tiny body. Gold grinned and pulled him into her lap, holding him close. He snuggled into her and let out a soft coo of content.

"Yo Gold! Heads up!"  
She looked up and yelped. A huge snowball was arcing through the air to her and Harry. In her panic to try and get away, she only transported Harry away. She looked up, eyes wide. "Oh, sh-WHOOMPH!"

Harry reappeared five feet from where he was cuddled with his new caretaker previously. Confused, he looked to see a large pile of snow with a pair of red horns sticking out where Gold had been.

"Uh... Miss. Gold Saw?"

The pile of snow trembled, "Why you little MONSTERS!" The pile of snow vaporized in a blast of steam and Black Gold Saw stood there, King Saw in one hand and her watering can in the other. "You want a snowball fight that badly? Then I shall give you a WAR!" She flung the watering can around her, spraying black liquid everywhere. Wherever the liquid touched, a Cloaked One rose from the snow, each of them with glistening white armor.

Gold smirked and turned to Harry. "Come on, kid. Let's go inside where it's warm and watch these idiots fight off my army from that big window I saw. I wonder if they have any of that hot chocolate stuff Strength mentioned once..."

The two of them walked into the Great Hall. Right away, Gold noticed a short, wrinkled creature holding a tray with two mugs on it. "Huh... Kinda reminds me of Saya... Is this hot chocolate?"

The creature answered in a squeaky voice, "Yes miss. It is freshly made too." With a crack it disappeared.

"Er... That was unusual. Come on Harry." The two of them went and sat at a table. Gold blinked when she saw Rock sitting across from her. "How-?"

Rock looked at her, sipping at a mug of hot chocolate. "Rock Cannon- Ice Mode. Just made it during the snowball fight. The others are still out there trying to stay alive." She gestured out the window to reveal Dead Master barely keeping up a defense, while Chariot and Strength were both buried headfirst in the snow.

"I guess they don't have the guts to use their weapons. Which reminds me, since when did you go with nonlethal?"

Rock smirked, "Nonlethal?" she pointed outside, gesturing to a glacier made of Cloaked Ones. "Very Lethal."

Gold sweatdropped. Rock smirked. "I'll go kill more. You two enjoy each other." She calmly stood and left the room. Something told Gold that her little sister just enjoyed seeing her act all soft with Harry...

"So... You enjoying your hot chocolate?" Gold looked at her young charge and had to stifle a laugh. He had a hot chocolate mustache on his lips, and was genuinely smiling.

Harry nodded happily. "It's really yummy." He admitted. Gold chuckled and took him into her lap.

"Come here and let's get you cleaned up." She reached out and tried to grab a few napkins. Unfortunately, she moved to fast and ended up shredding the things. She looked at her clawed hands with mild annoyance. "I really need to figure out a way to turn these to regular armor so I don't shred everything." Harry giggled softly, and she looked to him with an amused smirk.

He giggled again. "You're funny, miss Gold..." He admitted.

"Funny eh? I don't think I've ever been called that." She snickered. "Actually, you're probably the first person I've met who isn't terrified of me."

"T-Terrified?" Harry asked, confused. "Um...Y-You're like Santa Claus...You're scary...but you're nice. And...you're too pretty to be really scary..."

"Santa Claus? Who's-? Nevemind. I don't want to know." The befuddled Otherself just shook her head in amusement. "Just remember that you have nothing to fear from me."

Harry looked down. "S-Santa Claus is a nice man who comes to peoples houses and gives presents to good kids...Not freaks like me though...I don't get presents from Santa..."

"One, You are not a freak. You are completely normal, aside from emotional scarring. I never want to hear you call yourself a freak ever again." She looked at him with a stern expression before continuing in a lighter tone. "And who the heck would let some stranger just waltz into their home and leave presents? That's just crazy!"

Harry looked down. "H-He's magic...So it's...it's okay..." Gold smiled.

"If he doesn't give you presents, he must be a jerk. I'll give you presents instead." 'Hmm... These people tend to like owls so...' She pulled out her watering can and manually scooped out some liquid. Reaching out the window, she grabbed some snow and mixed it with the liquid. She poured some power in it and molded it into the shape of an owl. A brief flash of gold occurred and the owl shifted colors, becoming pure white with black specks. "Here we are. You have an owl now!" The small bird looked around curiously and let out a beautiful hoot. Harry stared at the owl, stunned by Gold's kindness.

"Go on, it's safe to pet. It's completely tame and in tune with your soul." She chuckled. "Being an Otherself does have its perks." She watched at the boy began to softly stroke its feathers, awed by the beautiful creature. The Otherself giggled as Harry stroked his new pet's feathers. "I see you like her." She said, rubbing his head.

"Yes Miss Gold Saw. She's very pretty."

"Well, what are you going to name her?" She almost burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"I...I get to name her? Not you?" He asked.

"Of course. Besides, if our own names are anything to go by, we Otherselfs are not very good at naming things." She snickered as she thought of Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter.

Harry looked down. Then, he hugged Gold tightly. "Thank you...Thank you so much..."

"So? What's it going to be?"

Harry paused and thought for a moment. "H-hedwig. Her name is Hedwig." Gold smirked and returned his embrace, gently rubbing his stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying each other's company.

"Ahem..." Gold turned to see who disturbed them and blinked at the toad-like woman. "Step away from the boy you filthy half-breed." Out of nowhere, red cloaked magi poured into the room and surrounded them.

Gold sighed and rolled her eyes. She threw the window open. "GIRLS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!"


End file.
